


Moments in Time

by eternalEnigma



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, Drabble Collection, F/M, High School AU, Lexaeus mention, M/M, Namine mention - Freeform, Other, Prompt Fill, Youtuber AU, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalEnigma/pseuds/eternalEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of drabbles ranging from very shippy to platonic and from canon-compliant to complete AU. Tags will be updated with chapters. Prompts found here[blog is not mine]: http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: "Come over here and make me."  
> Word count: 242  
> Pairing: Axel/Saix  
> Canon Compliant

"Come over here and make me." Axel snarks, ever the instigator, and that's the last straw.

Saix storms over to him, amber eyes hard. "No. VIII," he hisses, brow furrowed with half-remembered irritation, "It is a part of your duty to the Organization to carry out your missions in a timely manner, and what you're doing right now is exactly the opposite."

"And what are you gonna do if I just stay here?"

Taunting, teasing. Just like Lea, and it makes the stark difference between Isa's sarcastic quips and Saix's caustic reprimands all the more obvious.

"I will report--"

And yet, Saix is still cut off in surprise when Axel plants fever-hot hands on either side of his face and yanks him forward into a kiss.

Mission assignments and unread reports scatter across the floor, and he finds that for once he doesn't care. They haven't done this in nearly a decade; yearning was forgotten with the rest of their feelings, but that doesn't stop this moment from satisfying something deep within.

Just like Lea, Saix muses later on, even as a Somebody, when Axel did things on impulse they tended to work out. Back then, he'd sing 'I told ya so! I told ya so!' in response to the scolding he'd proven unnecessary, all the while wearing an expression like the cat who ate the canary.

And just like Isa, Saix has always had a weakness for that self-satisfied, conniving smirk.


	2. Advantageous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: "Have you lost your damn mind?!"  
> Word count: 300  
> Pairing: Zemyx  
> Canon Compliant

"IX! Have you lost your damn _mind?!_ " Zexion snaps, scandalized. "What possessed you to suggest such a thing?!"

"Well, uh..." Demyx hesitates, edging back, because when Zexion actually visibly reacts bad things happen. "Being a Nobody is really lonely, and that might make it better!"

Zexion looks at him incredulously, and when Demyx doesn't continue he sighs.

"Firstly, we are _Nobodies_. We do not have hearts, and therefore cannot be lonely. Secondly, what tells you that you are within the subset of people that I would consider for such a relationship, or that such a group exists at all?" He pauses, eyeing him critically. "And lastly, do you have any evidence at all that such a role in my "life" is not already filled?"

"Because the only person you're really close with is Lexaeus, and he's _old_." he answers, though he quickly continues, "And I don't think you're that close."

"More observant than you act, aren't you?" He says dryly, "but that still doesn't explain why you assumed that I would agree to such a ludicrous proposal."

Demyx bites his lip, nervously tapping his fingers. "...you're the only other young person that hasn't tried to kill me yet?"

"Impossible." Zexion scoffs, "I find it hard to believe that you and Axel wouldn't get along, barring some horrific-"

"I...may have found out I could control water by accidentally drenching him?"

"...I suppose that event would be just the catalyst needed to put the two of you at odds."

Demyx nods, nerves still strung tight. "So...well... Will you?"

"It could be advantageous to discover how such a relationship influences greater Nobodies." He says mildly, taking Demyx's hand in his own. "And, if that wasn't clear-" Zexion kisses his cheek, perfectly unruffled even as Demyx grows all the more flustered. "Yes."


	3. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: "Please, don't leave."  
> Word count: 122  
> Pairing: VenTerra  
> Canon Compliant/Pre-BBS

"Please, don't leave."

Without thinking, Ventus lunges forward to catch Terra's sleeve. "I don't want to be alone. Not after that..."

That nightmare. He left, left him and Aqua, left to become _dark_.

Ventus doesn't want to watch him walk away again.

Blue meets blue in the half-light of Ventus's room, and in response, Terra sits on the edge of his bed, one foot flat on the floor and the other tucked beneath him.

"What do you want me to do, then?"

Cocooned within his blankets, Ventus tips forward and buries his face in Terra's chest.

"Just... please stay."

In a bid to comfort him, Terra wraps his arms around Ventus and kisses the top of his head.

"I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (coughs)he lied


	4. Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”  
> Word count: 140  
> Pairing: SoRiku  
> Canon Compliant

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Sora rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Or...if you don't want me to I guess I could not?"

Riku looks at him incredulously. "Sora, what-"

Sora sees that expression and starts backtracking. "Because I mean you look really tense and kind of stressed at the same time-"

"Sora-"

"And you're my friend so I don't want you to be uncomfortable and-"

" _Sora_ -"

"I'm sorry if it was a dumb suggestion I just-"

"Sora, shut up and kiss me!"

He finally looks straight at Riku, speechless with shock.

Riku manages a smile. "You're not very subtle. And it was obvious you weren't going to any time soon."

At ease now, Sora laughs, throws his arms around Riku, pecks his lips. "So, does that make us...?"

"Boyfriends."

Their eyes meet and they smile.


	5. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"  
> Word count: 194  
> Pairing: SoRiKai  
> Slight AU

"...Wait a minute. Are you two jealous?" Kairi asks, and giggles at their simultaneous but conflicting answers- "maybe" from Sora and "no" from Riku. "You do realize I'd never leave you, right?"

Sora bites his lip, looking away. "Yeah, but... You've been spending so much time with Namine, we just-"

Kairi shakes her head, cracking a smile, and punches first him, then Riku in the shoulder. "You two are ridiculous. She's a part of _me_ , and I want to get to know her better. Something you-" she gives Sora a pointed look- "might understand if you tried to talk to Roxas."

Riku smiles, slowly nods in acknowledgement, before slipping an arm around her shoulders. "I see. Must be nice."

They both look at Sora now.

"Al _right_ , I get it! I guess I'll try sometime. Soon." He throws his arms around both of them and laughs when Kairi ruffles his hair.

"Love you." She smiles and kisses both her boys in quick succession.

"You too." Riku says, turning his head to give Sora a quick kiss, "and you."

And Sora just grins brightly, squeezing them tighter, and says, "Yeah, I love both of you too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Regular updates stop here, I got busy)


	6. Whose Bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"  
> Word count: 213  
> Pairing: SoRiku  
> Canon Compliant(I think)

"Sora, is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Riku crosses his arms, watching him with only the tiniest hint of exasperation.

"This is _your_ bed?" Sora sleepily lifts his head to look at him. "Sorry, Kairi wore me out with training, thought it was mine."

With that, he lets his head tip back again, apparently intent on going right back to sleep.

"So what, do you expect me to sleep in your bed?" Riku says half-playfully, not really expecting an answer.

The response that does come is nigh incomprehensible, and he takes a minute to decipher it: "Nah, you can come over here, I don't care."

"Alright then, have it your way." He says wryly, "Heat-seeking cuddleblob."

Another slurred reply comes as Riku changes into his pajama pants. "Not my fault you're a big muscly heater."

He snorts. "I'm not a heater, you're just unnaturally cold."

Sora's next answer takes even longer, voiced only after Riku's already in bed beside him.

"...says you."

"Yeah," he whispers indulgently, brushing Sora's bangs aside and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Says me."

(When they wake up, Sora is indeed clinging to Riku with all of his Keyblade-tempered strength in an attempt to leech all of his warmth.)

(...at least he'd put on boxers.)


	7. I Won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: "I almost lost you..."  
> Word count: 175  
> Pairing: VenTerra  
> Canon Divergent/AU where everyone comes back

"Ven!"

Terra rushes forward to catch him as he falls, armor fizzling away to keep from hurting him.

"Terra...?"

Ventus looks up at him, eyes clouded with fatigue, and smiles bright as he can. "It _is_ you."

Terra lets out a sigh of relief that's not quite a sob and clutches him tighter.

"I almost lost you..."

"Yeah, but I won. Terra, I fought him and I won."

"I did too."

Terra smiles wearily. ' _I fought him and won_.'

"Let's go home, Ven."

He lets Ventus stand to don his armor, but stops him before he can summon his glider.

"You're exhausted. Ride with me."

He nods slowly, and Terra takes that as the cue to hurl his keyblade into the air. It comes back a motorcycle, and he throws one leg over the seat and pulls Ventus on after him. He sits tucked between Terra's arms, shielded by his body, and rests his forehead on the metal just behind the handlebars.

"You're safe now." Terra whispers, too softly to be heard.

"We all are."

~~~


	8. Betting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: "Wanna bet?"  
> Word count: 175  
> Pairing: platonic AkuRokuXi  
> Canon Compliant

Roxas sits alone atop the clock tower, waiting for his friends to arrive.

Xion gets there first, naturally, and has time to gleefully recount how she'd shown up Demyx on her mission before Axel shows up.

" _Someone's_ late." Roxas snarks when he finally appears, and is promptly countered:

"No, _you're_ just early."

Xion slaps playfully at his knee when he passes her. "Slowpoke!"

Axel snorts, disregarding the hit as he drops onto the edge of the tower with practiced ease and holds out two ice cream bars. "Here ya go."

He's the first to finish, ten minutes later, but instead of leaning back on his hands to talk, he immediately retrieves several more from wherever he carries them.

Roxas eyes the stack of still-wrapped ice cream bars in Axel's hands and says flatly, "Axel, there's no way you can eat all of those and not get sick."

He flashes a teasing grin. "Wanna bet?"

(In the end, Roxas does bet, and he wins--Axel ends up with a stomach-ache and 1000 less munny in his pocket.)


	9. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: "Don't you ever do that again!"  
> Word count: 220  
> Pairing: SoRiKai  
> Canon Compliant(I think)

"Don't you ever do that again!"

Kairi grabs Sora's right arm and Riku's left, dragging them behind her as she storms up the stairs. "Do you have any idea how worried we all were?"

The two boys look at each other guiltily.

"Sorry...?" Sora tries, and gets an irate glare for his effort. He wisely chooses to stay silent for the rest of the trip; an angry Princess of Heart is not to be trifled with.

Kairi plunks them down on her bed and stands before them with her hands on her hips, and though she's shorter and slighter than both of them the boys suddenly feel very small.

"Now is not the time to disappear like that! I almost had Lea go after you since they wouldn't let me--we didn't know what happened! You hadn't been given a mission and there were no errands to run, and you both know it's not safe right now!"

She takes a breath, her voice softer now. "So next time you decide you want some alone time, at least tell _me_ where you're going."

Riku's the first to stand, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her; Sora follows when she reaches out to pull him into the huddle.

"You're both idiots." Kairi says, voice muffled, "but you're _my_ idiots."

And, well, that's the truth.


	10. Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10: "Teach me how to play?"  
> Word count: 166  
> Pairing: Axel/Demyx  
> Alternate Universe(College AU? Idfk)

The lights flicker out when Demyx is near the end of a song; he stutters for a second but keeps going, fingers steady on the familiar strings of his guitar. Beside him, Axel flinches, then groans and probably starts fishing through his pockets. Probably, based off the rustling and shifting.

When he hits the last chord, Demyx laughs. "You see why I tell you regular jeans are the way to go?"

Mock-offended- it's a common disagreement between them- Axel replies, "Demyx, come on! Skinny jeans are way superior and you better get it memorized."

Triumphantly, he clicks on a lighter. "There we go!"

The light of the flame catches on gold flecks in his eyes, eerily lighting his smirk, and Demyx snorts. "Pyro."

Standing, he carefully rests his guitar on the couch. "Where do you keep the candles?"

"Second cabinet to the left of the fridge." The flame wavers as Axel stands, but doesn't go out. "And while there's no power... Teach me how to play?"


	11. Snowball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”  
> Word count: 300  
> Pairing: AkuRokuXi(platonic or romantic)  
> Alternate Universe(don't even ask me what these AUs are idk half the time)

"Don't you dare throw that snowba-" Axel yells, only to be cut off as it explodes on his chest. "Goddamnit!"

Roxas and Xion laugh at his expression, pressed together from attempts to hide behind each other, and run for it when he kneels to make his own snowball.

"It's on!"

When Axel manages to hit her right in the center of her back, Xion trips and goes down shrieking. "Oh no, Roxas, he got me!"

Playing along, Roxas drops to his knees beside her. "Nooo, Xion! Whatever will I do without you?"

"Avenge me..." She groans, just before Axel nails him in the side of the head.

"He got me too..." Roxas croaks and flops over dramatically, right on top of Xion.

"No, Roxas! You're heavy!" She shouts jokingly, shoving at his shoulder. "Get off!"

"I can't." He stage-whispers as Axel strolls over to them, "I'm dead."

"Learned your lesson?" He teases, looking down at them; when they don't answer, he stoops to heave Roxas over one shoulder and Xion over the other and starts back towards the house.

"Looks like you gotta be punished." He says cheerfully, "With hot chocolate and those cookies Namine was making."

Xion laughs, nudging Roxas's cheek with her knuckles when he makes a face she knows he'll deny beyond all else is a pout. "Come on, lighten up!"

He crosses his arms with difficulty. "No."

Axel snickers, dropping them both on the porch. "Last one in has to do dishes!"

Xion shrieks playfully, scrambling through the door after him, and Roxas is left standing alone.

He rolls his eyes, smiles, follows them in. They'll end up fighting over the chore anyway--and, in the end, be crammed into the kitchen all at once flicking water and soap suds at each other, laughing fit to burst.


	12. The Three of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12: "I think we need to talk."  
> Word count: 154  
> Pairing: SoRiKai  
> High School AU

"Guys, I think we need to talk."

Sora stands a little behind them and laces his fingers together, brows knit with nerves.

"What about?" Kairi takes her eyes off her homework to face him, kicking her feet back under her chair as she turns.

"Something wrong?" Riku looks back at him too, putting his pencil down and resting an elbow on the table.

"Well... People keep asking if you two are dating, or if _I'm_ dating one of you. But... It's always been the three of us." He hesitates, then says, a bit softer: "Can't it still be now?"

Riku and Kairi share a glance before abruptly grabbing Sora's wrists to pull him down to their level.

She laughs as she kisses his cheek, leaving behind a smear of lip gloss; he grins as he ruffles his hair, turning it into an even worse mess than it already was.

"We thought you'd never ask."


	13. Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13: "Kiss me."  
> Word count: 300  
> Pairing: Platonic AelIenzo  
> College AU that I have quite a liking for

"Aeleus. I would honestly rather not ask this of you, but I'm afraid it's an urgent situation." Ienzo says quickly, slim fingers firm on Aeleus's wrist. "I'll explain in a moment. Kiss me."

Aeleus blinks, startled, but when Ienzo's expression doesn't change- he hadn't expected it to- he complies.

Chapped lips meet smooth, Aeleus's hand gentle on Ienzo's cheek, Ienzo's thumb rubbing circles on Aeleus's wrist. In that moment, they feel almost isolated, somehow comforted; this isn't part of their dynamic, but if that were to change, Aeleus supposes he wouldn't mind.

When they part, Ienzo links their fingers together and smiles at him, not quite mimicking a lover's gaze. "Shall we enter?"

Aeleus merely nods, lost for words.

Kairi, the hostess, waves when they come in. "Sit wherever you like, I'll be with you in a moment. Something tells me you need to talk fist." Smiling knowingly, she begins shuffling through the menus in her hands.

Ienzo raises an eyebrow, obligingly pulling Aeleus to an empty table.

"I apologize." He begins, the moment they're settled. "There was a rather unpleasant character following me who refused to believe that I wasn't interested, and, when I used it as a last resort, that I was 'taken.'" A scowl crosses his face at the thought that he would ever be romantically involved with someone. "After considering my options, I decided that the best choice would be to ask your help. My apologies that I couldn't explain beforehand."

Ever understanding, Aeleus nods. "...if they bother you again..." He glances out the window and cracks his knuckles.

Ienzo laughs softly. "Don't worry. If need be, I can handle myself perfectly fine."

He looks towards the rest of the cafe, seeing that Kairi's coming their way. "Now, do you know what you want to drink?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (context: aroace Ienzo. Aeleus is not pining)  
> (and this one started about 55 words longer than my 300 word limit and let me tell you it was awful getting it down to size.)


	14. With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14: "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."  
> Word count: 105  
> Pairing: VenTerra  
> Canon Divergent

Terra ruffles Ventus's hair and turns away, Earthshaker already forming in his hand.

"Ventus, I have to go. Don't follow me."

With a clank of metal on metal, armor unfolds across his body and he raises his keyblade to open a portal.

But then, Ventus grabs his elbow, halting his move to summon his glider. "Hey, I'm with you, okay?"

He smiles, sapphire eyes bright with affection. "Always."

Terra hesitates, then, lowering his sword arm. "...no matter what...?"

Ventus nods. "No matter what."

He looks back at him, and manages a smile. "Come on. There's a lot of Unversed out there for us to kill."


	15. Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: "So, I found this waterfall..."  
> Word count: 114  
> Pairing: Zemyx  
> Youtuber AU I may or may not be writing a real story for

"So, I found this waterfall..."

Zexion slowly looks up, a perfectly disinterested look set on his face. "And...?"

"Well-" Demyx smiles, a little nervously. "I thought maybe we could go shoot a video there or something."

Thoughtfully, Zexion marks his page and lets the book fall shut. "I suppose it could be... Interesting. How far is it?"

"Umm... About half an hour."

He unfolds from the chair, stretching languidly--a silent affirmation.

"By foot."

Zexion stops dead, eyeing him incredulously, and says, "Just _how much_ do you want to do this?"

Demyx bites his lip. "...a lot?"

 

And _that_ is the day Demyx finds out that Zexion does not hold up well against physical exertion.


	16. Burnt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16: "It could be worse."  
> Word count: 188  
> Pairing: RoxZex  
> Domestic AU that I'm severely tempted to continue

"It... Could be worse." Roxas says, staring blankly at the scalded pot that was filled with the burnt remains of what was supposed to be their dinner.

"Yes." Zexion agrees, one hand over his face to block the smell. "You could have set the kitchen on fire like Axel."

"Yeah..." Roxas swallows. "I can try again?"

"Roxas." Zexion turns, placing his free hand on his shoulder and looking him straight in the eyes. "I love you, but this is your third and last try. You are never setting foot in my kitchen again."

He laughs apologetically. "I guess that's fair. Pizza?"

Affronted, Zexion huffs. "It's too late to start now, and it should go without saying by now that I will _never_ order any." He curls a hand around Roxas's elbow and drags him out of the kitchen, saying with finality, "We're going on a date. It's been far too long since last time."

Roxas laughs at his straightforwardness, stumbling over the edge of the carpet, and tugs his arm free. "Alright, just let me change."

Zexion watches his back as he hurries into their bedroom, and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I have to talk they moved into their apartment with help from their (in retrospect, absolute asshole) best friends Demyx and Axel, who, being the darn tall bastards they are, put everything on the top shelves or in high cabinets. When Zexion needs help he calls their neighbor Lexaeus but Roxas will climb on top of literally everything before actually asking for help


	17. Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17: “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”  
> Word count: 180  
> Pairing: Ventus/Lea  
> College AU(in which Ventus's rich dad (-cough-ERAQUS) rents a house for him and his buddies and Isa sleeps like a log)

"Well." Ventus turns away from the door, too amused by Lea's irritation to be irritated himself. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while... The snow's like, six inches from the top of the door."

"Ya don't say." Lea grumbles from where he's huddled in the armchair beside the fireplace, jade eyes barely visible above the multicolored folds of basically every blanket in the house.

Without preamble, Ventus flops on top of Lea and the blanket pile, laughing at his immediate attempts to shove him off.

" _Ven!_ "

"Sorry!" He chirps, his tone and his easy grin saying he's not sorry at all. "You're just sooo soft right now, I could sleep on you."

But then, a little more seriously, he says, "I'm making hot chocolate. You want some?"

Lea answers with the worst attempt at hiding a smile Ventus has ever seen- and living with Isa, he's seen some pretty awful attempts. "Eight marshmallows. Got it memorized?"

He snorts, purposefully jabbing him with an elbow as he rolls off the chair to walk to the kitchen.

"You know I do."


	18. Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
> Word count: 299  
> Pairing: Lea/Isa  
> Canon Compliant

When Lea finishes rattling off steps one through thirty-five of his latest plan to infiltrate the castle, Isa just stares at him for almost a full minute before speaking.

"This is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan you've ever had."

"Aw, does that mean-" Lea's face falls for the split second before Isa interrupts:

"Of course I'm in."

"Yes!" Lea grins, triumphant. "Can we do it tonight?"

With a careful smile, he asks, "How soon can you find that much rope?"

Because for him, trying to refuse Lea is like trying to light a fire with a splintered match and damp kindling: ultimately useless and potentially hazardous to his health.

"I think my dad has at _least_ that much lying around in the shed." Acid eyes glinting with unfettered excitement, he takes a few hopping steps backwards before turning to run, shouting back at Isa, "I'll be back soon!"

And unspoken but nonetheless _said_ , in the uncanny way they have, "Look for the weights while I'm gone!"

Isa snorts, but starts on his own task all the same. The homework he _knows_ Lea is currently skipping out on can wait; they have the time, and it won't be _too_ difficult to talk him into starting on it later.

So, just like all the other times, he takes part in Lea's shenanigans and helps him set up for their latest attempt at getting through the guards and into the castle.

 

_(Isa regrets it merely hours later, so unlike all the other times, because this time darkness weighs heavy on his heart and blood streams down his face in rust-red rivulets and Lea sobs hoarsely somewhere nearby, and he knows_

**_knows_ **

_that all they've left unfinished will never be completed, and they'll never scheme to slip through the castle gates again.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I turned it sad I couldn't resist


	19. Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19: “The paint’s supposed to go where?”  
> Word count: 192  
> Pairing: Zemyx  
> In which Zex and Demyx are engaged and adopting a child

"The paint's supposed to go where?" Demyx shouts after Zexion, kicking the front door shut for lack of a free hand and standing, waiting, in the entryway.

The response comes a moment later, flatly amused. "Perhaps in the room we're going to paint?"

He makes a face, grumbling under his breath as he lugs the cans of paint in his hands up the stairs. "Stupid Zexion, making me do all the work. 'Demyx, you're in a band, you're used to heavy lifting.' Well you're a librarian, you can't fool me!"

"What was that?" Again, smooth dry amusement drifts from what's soon to be their daughter's room.

"Nothiiiiing." He drawls out as he sets the cans down with a _clank_ on the still-pristine tarp protecting the floor; Zexion's well aware that that's not exactly true but doesn't bother to push it. The question had been rhetorical anyway.

He steps back from the center of the room to stand next to Demyx, twining their fingers together and leaning against his shoulder.

"She'll love it."

"Yeah," Demyx agrees, tilting his head to the side to rest his cheek on top of Zexion's head. "She will."


	20. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
> Word count: 139  
> Pairing: RoxZex  
> ok I don't know what to call this AU but it EXISTS and it is SAD

"Zexion, please..."

Roxas's voice breaks, his eyes gleaming with the watery sheen of barely suppressed tears. "Please..."

His grip tightens on Zexion's thin pale hand, and he buries his face in the crook of his elbow, clean starched sheets harsh against his nose and mouth as he says, brokenly, "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."

But Zexion sleeps silently on, oblivious to anything outside of the dreamy fog of his own mind.

And Roxas chokes back sobs and tries not to doubt that he'll ever wake up.

 

_(This is the sixth day he's lain comatose._

_Hours later, when Roxas himself has fallen into an uneasy but much-needed doze and Lexaeus has arrived to keep his own silent vigil, porcelain fingers caught in an iron grip twitch, and a single cornflower eye flutters open.)_


End file.
